I've Been Waiting
by Jenny1991
Summary: Sharpay has been waiting for weeks for Troy to ask her to the dance, but she gives up on him and says yes to another guy. Will Troy be able to win her back?


So, I know that you guys are probably waiting for me to do those other stories that I said I would, but as sad as it is, I think I've already lost interest in them. I've had a very short attention span lately and so maybe I'll start doing more oneshots? I don't know, this is my first oneshot ever, I hope you guys enjoy it. Maybe I'll start doing more of them, who knows?

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any part of this story except for the plot.

* * *

"Sharpay, will you go to the dance with me?" Another hopeful senior asked her. Even though she was a junior, it was safe to say that she had had the most offers for the Winter Formal. She had had over 20 offers so far, but none from the one guy she truly wanted to go with. If that stupid best friend of hers, Troy Bolton, didn't ask her soon, she was going to accept an offer from somebody else. Sharpay was ready to give up on her crush on Troy. They had been best friends since they were able to talk, but he had never shown any action that should lead her to believe that he wanted anything more than friendship.

"I'm sorry, but no thank you," Sharpay said, she wasn't trying to be mean, she just wanted Troy to ask her. She turned and walked down the hall towards her locker. When she got close enough, she saw Troy waiting there for her and got excited. Maybe this was it, maybe he was finally going to ask her.

"Hey Pay," Troy said as she walked up to her locker.

"Hey Troy," she said playing it cool, she didn't want to be over eager.

"So, I was thinking... would you.... like to... take me to get my flu shot?" Troy finally spit out making Sharpay's semi-good mood turn into a bad one.

"Sure," she did this every year, and every year, he got so nervous to ask her, but she thought he was asking her to the dance, this just wasn't nearly what she expected.

"Cool, would you mind if we went today after school? I know that you're busy and all, but my mom wants me to get it as soon as possible, and it's not the same without you there, Pay," Troy said. It wasn't that he couldn't handle a shot, it was more of that he wanted Sharpay by his side because the truth was that he liked her as more than a friend. He wanted her to be his girlfriend, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to put their friendship in jeopardy, he loved her too much.

"Of course, wouldn't want you getting sick right before basketball season begins, now wouldn't we?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Haha, but that's kind of why my mom wants me to get it, plus she just doesn't want to worry about me getting sick," Troy said.

"Whatever Troy, but sure, after school sounds good, meet me at my locker?"

"Sure, but now I have to get to class, see you later," He said before turning and leaving down the hall towards his class.

"See you," Sharpay said and shut her locker as she headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

During the next passing period, Sharpay was getting another book out of her locker when she heard somebody clear their throat on the other side of her locker door.

"So, I know that you're waiting for your special guy, but let me take you to Formal and even though I may not be him, I guarantee that you'll have a great time," the football captain, Jacob, said as he held a boquet of roses.

"Well, I... uh," Sharpay said, she looked over at Troy who was engrossed in a conversation he was having with his basketball team. He was never going to ask her, so why not say yes to Jacob? He was nice and although he wasn't Troy, he was a great person with whom, Sharpay had been able to hang out with when she had felt the want to. "Sure, I'll go."

"Really? Cool, when you pick out a dress, let me know so I can get a tux that'll match," Jacob said with the biggest smile on his face. After everybody telling him that he was a fool to ask out _the_ Sharpay Evans, he had proved them all wrong. He was the one taking her to Winter Formal, he was the lucky guy.

"Sure," Sharpay said, Jacob really was a nice guy, besides her drama friends and Troy, he was the closest person to her.

"Also... would you like to have lunch with me? I mean, I know that it's not like we're dating, but we haven't had a really good conversation in awhile, and I kind of miss talking to you. It's okay if you don't, I swear, I won't get mad or anything, but if you did want to have lunch with me, we could just hang out kind of and talk and..." Jacob rambled on to be cut off by Sharpay.

"I would love to have lunch with you Jake," Sharpay said with a smile, she was going to get over her crush on Troy Bolton and Jacob was the perfect person to pull her mind off of mister Wildcat Superstar.

"Awesome, I'll see you at lunch then," Jacob said.

"You will," Sharpay said giggling, he was just too cute.

"Okay, bye," he replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," she said and took the roses out of his hands.

Troy finished his conversation with the basketball guys and then headed over to talk to Sharpay a little bit before the next class. It was one that they had together, and he usually liked walking with her to it. He was surprised to see a boquet of roses in her hands though.

"Hey Pay, where'd these come from?" Troy asked as he pointed to the roses.

"Oh, uh, Jacob just asked me to Formal," Sharpay said.

"Really? Oh........ how nice," Troy said, on the inside, he was cursing at himself for not asking her earlier. Instead though, he had asked her to take him to get his stupid flu shot.

"Yeah, I've been turning down offers all week, but I figured that it was finally time to say yes," she replied.

"Well how come you turmed down all the other offers?" Troy asked, he really wanted to know.

"Because I've been waiting for something, but then I realized that if I'm always waiting, my life will just pass me by. I shouldn't keep waiting for something else when I could be just as happy going with one of my friends," Sharpay said.

"That's good."

"So Troy, who are you going with?" Sharpay asked, she was kind of afraid about the answer.

"I don't think I'm going to go, you know, dances aren't really my thing. Maybe just watching a movie at home, practicing some lay-ups or free throws, I haven't decided yet," Troy said, he definitely didn't want to go to the dance now. Watching Sharpay with some other guy's arms around her would be torture for him to watch.

"Awww, well, I hope you have fun with that. You should go to at least a few of the dances though. If not this year, next year, it will be your senior year, and I think that you could have a lot of fun," Sharpay hinted as they began walking to class, she wanted to go to a dance with him or anywhere as long as it was a date and she knew that her feelings were returned.

"I don't know, we'll see," Troy said. He was definitely not going to a dance as long as Sharpay was with some other guy.

* * *

The night of the dance came sooner than expected, and Troy was growing increasingly jealous with all the time that Sharpay was spending with Jacob. She was supposed to be his best friend, not Jacob's. What happened to the saying of "bros before hoes" or the female version "chicks before dicks?" He knew that neither saying mentioned something about a boy and a girl being friends, but still, they both basically said friends before boyfriends or girlfriends.

Troy decided to call up Sharpay, the formal was tonight, but he wanted to see if he could hang out with her before she left to be with _Jacob_.

"Hey Pay," Troy said as she picked up.

"Hey Trooooyyy," She replied.

"So I know you have the dance tonight, but do you want to hang out until you have to get ready?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd like to, but I'm going with Taylor to get my nails done for tonight, I'm sorry," Sharpay said.

"Oh... well, I guess we can just hang out tomorrow then," Troy said disappointed.

"You can come with us and just sit in a chair and talk if you want to," Sharpay said after noticing the tone in his voice change.

"Nah, it's alright, I'll just see you tomorrow. I don't want to interrupt, it kind of seems more like a girls' day."

"Well, if you change your mind, just come over to the nail salon in the next hour and a half."

"Okay, but don't expect me to show. You know that I hate the smell of that place."

"Whatever Troy, I'll call you later, but for now, I have to go," Sharpay said.

"Kay, byeeee," Troy said.

"Byeeeee," Sharpay mocked and hung up the phone.

Although he had had a pretty good conversation with her on the phone, Troy was still upset that he wasn't the one taking her to the dance. He was still beating himself up for not asking her in time. He also didn't like that she was getting so close to Jacob, he was her best friend, Troy, not Jacob.

Troy got up and went to his closet to find some warm-up clothes. If he wasn't going to go to the dance with the girl he loved, at least he could do the one other thing he loved, basketball.

* * *

Sharpay hung up the phone and went to get ready to go. She was still upset, herself that Troy hadn't asked her. Even though hanging out with Jacob all this week was turning out to be a blast, she couldn't help but miss having Troy with her. Don't get her wrong, Jacob was an incredible guy with whom Sharpay was lucky to have as a friend, but he wasn't Troy Bolton, the love of her life.

She rushed down the stairs and out the front door to her car to go pick up Taylor. At least she had her other best friend with her. They could talk about what Sharpay should do about the whole Troy situation. Sharpay was determined to make this night the best that it could be, even if Troy wasn't there, she was still entitled to some fun.

* * *

She was now in the limo provided by her father with Jacob, Taylor and Chad, and Ryan and Kelsi. This night was going to be super fun, but she felt as though there was something missing. It was kind of sad that Troy wasn't coming, but he was the one that said that he was fine with staying home. Still, she couldn't help but feel that he secretly wanted to go.

Soon enough, they arrived at the dance. They got out and got ready to party.

Sharpay and Jacob went out to the dance floor, it was 9:00 and the dance ended at 12:00, they had plenty of time to do whatever they wanted.

An hour later, they finally sat down and got something to eat. Jacob felt as though Sharpay wasn't all there and wanted to know what was wrong.

"So, how are you enjoying the dance so far?" Jacob asked.

"It's fun, thank you for bringing me," Sharpay said with a smile.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure. Is there something wrong though? I feel as though you're not all here," he asked afraid of what her response would be.

"No, I'm perfetly fine," Sharpay said trying to reassure him and trying to bury the feelings she had for Troy.

"You're lying. I have known you for forever, what's really up?"

"So... you know how before you asked me to the dance, I was rejecting all kinds of offers? Well, I was kind of hoping that Troy would ask me to the dance, because, I'm secretly in love with him. I know I'm being a horrible date, by telling you all of this, but it's just that before you asked, I thought he was going to ask, but he didn't. I'm sorry," Sharpay said and lowered her head.

"I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you two. Don't worry, I kind of sensed something. I mean, I really like you too, but I do want what is best for you and if you like Troy, I'll accept it. You're one of my best friends too, you know and even though we won't work out as a couple, can we at least still be best friends?" Jacob asked.

"I'd really like that," Sharpay said giving him a big genuine smile.

"Cool, now go on. You should go get him, I know that he didn't ask you to the dance, but he's been giving us glares all week. Go, I'm sure that he definitely will return your feelings," Jacob said nudging her towards the door.

"Thanks Jake, you really are the best friend ever," Sharpay said giving him a kiss on the cheek and running towards the door.

* * *

_With Troy_

Troy was laying on his bed and thinking about Sharpay. He really blew it this time. It was currently 10:15 and he knew that there was still an hour and forty-five minutes left of the dance. An hour and forty-five minutes left for her and stupid Jacob to make out. He sat up and punched his pillow in anger.

"Ahhhh, Sharpay, why couldn't you have waited another hour before accepting a date for the dance?" Troy yelled out to no one in particular.

"Because I gave up hope that you would ask me." Troy heard from his doorway. He turned around and saw Sharpay standing there in her dress. She looked heavenly.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"I needed to talk to you," she replied.

"Oh, how'd you get in?" he asked.

"The spare key you guys told me to use. Now, about what I needed to tell you... Troy, I love you. I know that you may not return the feelings, but I do love you, more than just a best friend, I have since I kindergarten. I hope that even if you don't feel the same way though, we can at least still be friends," she said.

"What about Jacob?" was all that Troy could say.

"He understands. He was the one who gave me the courage to come over here, but when I heard your outburst, it gave me more hope. Please at least tell me how you feel," Sharpay pleaded.

"I... I... I love you too," Troy said and jumped off his bed and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I've waited too long to do that." He said after they broke apart.

"I've been waiting for you to do that too," Sharpay said giving him another shorter kiss on the lips.

* * *

Jacob sat down at the table with his head propped up on his hand. He didn't know what he was going to do until the end of the dance now, he didn't have a date or anything.

"Mind if I sit here?" Gabriella Montez said pointing to Sharpay's seat.

"Go ahead, she's not coming back," he replied.

"Oh? Did she really just leave you? The dance isn't even half over," she said.

"Well, I told her to, it was for a good reason," he said.

"I see, well, since you're dateless now, would you care to dance?"

He lifted his head up and took a really good look at her. She was kind of cute and how could he say no? "I'd love to." Who knows, this may be the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Ah, so I couldn't leave Jacob alone at the dance! I mean, I know I hooked him up with Gabriella, but whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed this, I should currently be finishing the last part of my college applications, but yeah, I'm not. Leave me some feedback please and REVIEW!!!

Thanks,

Jenny


End file.
